sydneybigfarmfandomcom-20200213-history
Main farm
Main farm upgrades This page contains all the information about upgrading various parts of your farm. The information will include building times, reward xp, costs and level requirements for each item. However the special buildings (nursery, water tower, workshop and doghouse) are found on separate pages in the "Your farm section. Land expansions When you start the game you will have slots already. Each expansion is 10x10 and progressively costs more. Farmhouse The farmhouse, a 10 x 8 building, houses workers as well as having storage capacity. Ontop of that it determines your building time. The higher the level of your farmhouse the lower the building time. Main farmhouse level 1.PNG|Level 1 Main farmhouse level 2.PNG|Level 2 Main farmhouse level 3.PNG|Level 3 Main farmhouse level 4.PNG|Level 4 Main farmhouse level 5.PNG|Level 5 Main farmhouse level 6.PNG|Level 6 Main farmhouse level 7.PNG|Level 7 Fence and Gate The fence and gate are great ways of getting extra happiness on your farm. As it does not take up any space, upgrading them will see you recieve a great deal of happiness especially for the higher level gates and fences. Main farm fence level 1.PNG|Level 1 Main farm fence level 2.PNG|Level 2 Main farm fence level 3.PNG|Level 3 Main farm fence level 4.PNG|Level 4 Main farm fence level 5.PNG|Level 5 Main farm gate level 1.PNG|Level 1 Main farm gate level 2.PNG|Level 2 Main farm gate level 3.PNG|Level 3 Main farm gate level 4.PNG|Level 4 Main farm gate level 5.PNG|Level 5 Simple House These 5x5 buildings are homes for your workers. The higher level the houses the more workers each can hold however the more unhappiness you will have to deal with in order to keep your farm productive and efficient. Simple house level 1.PNG|Level 1 Simple house level 2.PNG|Level 2 Simple house level 3.PNG|Level 3 Simple house level 4.PNG|Level 4 Simple house level 5.PNG|Level 5 Chicken coop This 5X5 chicken coop requires chicken feed to run and produces eggs. The higher level the coop the more eggs and dung you will recieve, however the more workers you will need to run it. Chicken coop level 1.PNG|Level 1 Chicken coop level 2.PNG|Level 2 Chicken coop level 3.PNG|Level 3 Chicken coop level 4.PNG|Level 4 Chicken coop level 5.PNG|Level 5 Chicken coop level 6.PNG|Level 6 Chicken coop level 7.PNG|Level 7 Fields Fields are 8x6 plots which are essential for your farm. You require workers to keep them running and they grow various crops to enable you to make feed amongst other things. They are the driving force behind a profitable farm. Field level 1.png|Field level 1 Field level 2.png|Field level 2 Field level 3.png|Field level 3 Field level 4.png|Field level 4 Field level 5.png|Field level 5 Field level 6.png|Field level 6 Field level 7.png|Field level 7 Pigsty The pigsty is a 7x6 building that produces pigs when fed. Its feed can be created at the mill and cabbage is needed to make its feed (grown on fields). Pigsty level 1.png|Pigsty level 1 Pigsty level 2.png|Pigsty level 2 Pigsty level 3.png|Pigsty level 3 Pigsty level 4.png|Pigsty level 4 Pigsty level 5.png|Pigsty level 5 Pigsty level 6.png|Pigsty level 6 Pigsty level 7.png|Pigsty level 7 Cowshed The cowshed, a 8x5 building produces milk when fed. Milk can then be sold for a nice profit or used to make something else on the other farms. The cowshed is fed with cow feed made by the mill, which requires wheat to be made. Cowshed level 1.png|Cowshed level 1 Cowshed level 2.png|Cowshed level 2 Cowshed level 3.png|Cowshed level 3 Cowshed level 4.png|Cowshed level 4 Cowshed level 5.png|Cowshed level 5 Cowshed level 6.png|Cowshed level 6 Cowshed level 7.png|Cowshed level 7 Apple orchard The apples orchard is a 7x7 production building which produces apples. These apples can then be sold for profit or useed to make other things on the gourmet and/or flower farms. They are started by using fertiliser on them which is made in the silo. Cherry orchard Windmill Barn Spacious Barn Composter Silo Mine Dog house